


Crimson Roses

by ThatIsImportant



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatIsImportant/pseuds/ThatIsImportant
Summary: AU of the Dream SMP. This work mainly involves the Egg.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing, in this story, any sentences ~surrounded by these~ are the Egg speaking to a character in their head ^-^

Ranboo

Techno and Puffy were swinging at BadBoyHalo, and Ranboo could only watch. BadBoyHalo was certainly a skilled swordsman, blocking, dodging, and parrying each hit. But the two verses one was taking its toll. His counterattacks and blocks became slower and more laborious, and even though the only thing Ranboo could see beneath his now white hood were his glowing eyes, he heard Bad huffing and wheezing from exertion.

After a final clang of steel on steel, he threw down his sword. “I yield!” BadBoyHalo shouted, raising his arms above his head. Techno laughed, and Puffy bent down to pick up his discarded weapon. Ranboo was standing in the middle of the red room. There was a moment of silence, the only sound being the heavy breathing of the three combatants.

Suddenly, Bad darted around the two standing in front of him and moved to a corner of the room. Ranboo realized too late that he had moved towards a stone button on the wall. BadBoyHalo pressed it, and the floor under Ranboo gave way. Ranboo cried out, falling far into the pit below. He splashed into the water at the bottom, grateful for the armor that protected his enderman skin. It took him a second to orient himself. The walls of the box were made of obsidian, and there were windows cut out. He had to stoop to look out of them; they were at a human’s eye level. Outside the box, he could see the room that the Egg was in, full of bright red vines. From this angle, he guessed that he was directly above the Egg. He looked up to see Puffy and Techno’s heads through the hole he had fallen in.

“Uhm, Ranboo?” Puffy called. “Can you hear me?” Her voice echoed down the hole.

“Yea, but I can’t get out.” Ranboo looked around. There was no way he could squeeze through the windows, no hand holds to climb back up. He reached behind his back and grabbed the trident strapped to his back. “Watch out, I might be able to—“

~You betrayed your friends.~

Ranboo could hear a strange voice speaking into his ear. He turned around, and saw nothing. “Might be able to what?” Techno yelled down. “Try using your trident!”

“Uh, yeah, that’s what I’m doing,” said Ranboo, ignoring what he had heard. “Watch out up there!”

~You blew up the community house.~

The strange voice spoke again. It sounded like it was right next to him, speaking directly into his ear.

~It was you. Traitor.~

“I’m not a traitor!” Ranboo said, irritated.

“What’d you say?” Techno said loudly.

“Nothing,” Ranboo shouted. “I’m coming up!” He threw the trident, which launched him upwards. But he didn’t go high enough. He stayed suspended in air for a second, and fell back down.

~Traitor. Traitor. You betrayed your friends.~

The voice became louder. There was a growing pressure in his temples. The edges of his vision became blurred. “Techno, I can’t get out. I need help. Techno…” Ranboo called upwards, a sudden panic taking hold of his entire self. His breathing quickened. _WHAT IS HAPPENING? I have to get out of here._ He attempted throwing the trident again, to no avail.

His arms were feeling heavy. He tried throwing the trident a third time, but couldn’t even raise his arms to throw it. His body felt like it was being pulled to the floor. His vision was completely blurred, a growing darkness was creeping up around the edges of his sight. There was a ringing in his ears; a great pressure on his head. He tried yelling, screaming, but his mouth wouldn't cooperate. _HELP ME! PLEASE, TECHNO, PUFFY, PHIL, ANYONE. I NEED HELP!_

~Traitor, betrayer, greifer. You, you, you. The slave of the smiling man. You did it all, carried out all his orders willingly.~

There was a sudden pain in his knees; he must have fallen to the ground. His vision completely darkened, the voice now loud in his ears, as he tried speaking one last time. All he could manage was a quiet groan.

“Techno….”

He lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't posted in a while! Anyways, here is chapter 2.

**BadBoyHalo**

When Technoblade and Captain Puffy had become occupied with Ranboo’s little fall, he had been able to slink away undetected. He looped around to the main entrance to the Egg room. The voice that spoke to him day and night grew louder as he got closer to his beloved Egg. He felt free without his disguise on. When he first began following the Egg, he was confused as to why the red of his hood was losing color, but the Egg had explained it perfectly:

ᓭ𝙹ᒲᒷ ⎓𝙹ꖎꖎ𝙹∴ᒷ∷ᓭ ∷ᒷᓵᒷ╎⍊ᒷ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓵ𝙹ꖎ𝙹∷ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᒷ⊣⊣. 𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ᓭ ᔑ∷ᒷ ꖎᒷᒷᓵ⍑ᒷ↸ 𝙹⎓ ╎ℸ ̣ ̣. ╎ℸ ̣ ∴╎ꖎꖎ ⍑ᔑ!¡!¡ᒷリ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ᔑꖎꖎ 𝙹⎓ ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷᒲ. ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ∷ᒷᔑᓭ𝙹リ ᓵᔑリリ𝙹ℸ ̣ ʖᒷ ∷ᒷ⍊ᒷᔑꖎᒷ↸ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᒷ⊣⊣'ᓭ ⎓𝙹ꖎꖎ𝙹∴ᒷ∷ᓭ, 𝙹リꖎ|| ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᒷ⊣⊣ ᒲ⚍ᓭℸ ̣ ꖌリ𝙹∴.

He entered the Egg's room and squinted through the thick curtain of vines hanging from the ceiling. He saw no movement in the box above the Egg. He hiked over to the Egg, stepping over vines on the ground and various pools of lava and hot rock. He climbed atop the Egg and peered into the box. Ranboo, his newest victim, was slumped at the bottom of the box, unresponsive. BadBoyHalo could hear him muttering things in his lack of consciousness; the Egg was doing its work.

He checked around the room at the state of the Egg’s growth. The vines were spreading nicely; nearly every square inch of ground, wall, and ceiling was covered with the tentacle-like growths emanating from the Egg. He knew that Technoblade and Captain Puffy would be here soon, come to rescue their poor friend. But BadBoyHalo had set Antfrost out to stop them. Even with his precautions, he was surprised they hadn’t arrived yet. Naturally, as soon as he had thought this, he heard commotion at the entrance.

“Unhand Ranboo this instant or I’ll put my axe through your head, Bad!” Techno roared, his distant voice echoing through the cavernous room. BadBoyHalo strode over to the two of them, which had now become three; Philza had joined them. _Must be why it took them so long to arrive_ , Bad thought.

“I’m sorry Techno, but I can’t; Ranboo’s only just begun the transition process. Even if I wanted to, he won’t wake up for hours, so transportation may be… difficult,” he said, grinning.

Technoblade moved to hit him, but a vine shot out in front of him and wrapped around Techno’s wrist. Technoblade promptly dropped his axe. “What the—“

“Oh, yes, Technoblade, didn’t you know? The vines have become smarter. Now, they fight back. I would advise leaving here, or else Ranboo might not be the only one trapped by the Egg.” Bad smirked at the shocked expressions of the three.

“Bad, can we just get Ranboo and leave you be?” Puffy asked.

“Of course not, Puffy. Ranboo is an important asset to the Egg. Now, run along, before these vines learn how to strangle.” BadBoyHalo waved them off, and they turned and left, shooting dark looks back at him.

**Ranboo**

_ So, you’re finally awake….  _ The voice whispered in his ear.  _ I hope you enjoyed our little…. session. _

“Wha—what session?” Ranboo croaked groggily. He felt an aching pain in his legs, and he realized his armor was gone, and that they were submerged in a small pool of water. That sent a twinge of anxiety through him; he had to get out of there quickly. He was still trapped in the small obsidian box above the Egg. How long had he been unconscious?

_ You don’t remember? Interesting….  _ There was a short pause. Ranboo felt a strange sensation in his head.

_ There is an unprecedented amount of dark spots in your memory. Interesting…. _

“...Are you in my head?” Ranboo asked the voice. This sensation felt vaguely familiar, like the sensation he would always feel in his panic room before blacking out. He would wake up hours, sometimes days later, sometimes in a completely new location, with brand new entries in his memory book.  _ Maybe the Egg can help me figure out why I lose my memories.  _ He realized what he was saying.  _ No! I can’t do that. The Egg is bad…. right? _

_ OF COURSE THE EGG IS BAD!  _ Another part of him shouted.  _ The Egg is the reason you’re trapped down here. The reason Techno and Puffy were fighting Bad. _

_ Yes, I am in your head,  _ the Egg said to him. He realized that the Egg wasn’t speaking English, but he understood it all the same.

“What are you doing to me?” Ranboo asked, now fully awake and alarmed. He shook his head to clear it, and the sensation dissipated.

_ I am simply trying to convince you that the Egg is superior. If you were to become a follower, you would experience rewards beyond your wildest dreams. You could have power, riches…. perhaps we could even find a cure to your little memory problem… _

Ranboo shook his head. “That can’t be true. Phil told me he didn’t know how to fix my memory, and he’s one of the most experienced on the SMP.”

_ Ah, but Philza Minecraft doesn’t have the knowledge the Egg possesses. The Egg is all powerful, all kno—-  _ A call from the end of the room interrupted the voice.

“Oh, Ranboo! I see you’re finally awake!” BadBoyHalo said. Ranboo peered through the hole in the box he was in, seeing him striding over to the Egg. “Have you enjoyed your stay with the Egg?”

“Uh…. no?” Ranboo answered. “Can I get out now?”

Bad  _ tsk _ ed. “Oh Ranboo, I can’t do that until you learn to accept the Egg. How do you feel about it? You’ve been hanging out with it for an awfully long time.”

“H….how long have I been here?” Ranboo asked tentatively.

“Oh, a day or…. three.” Bad shrugged and climbed atop the Egg. He tossed a sack through the hole in the box, which landed in the puddle of water with a small  _ splash.  _ Ranboo bent down and opened the bag; it was full of raw potatoes. He had a strange feeling of deja vu. He blinked and the room changed, it was now a larger obsidian room, with a sheet of lava on one end and a clock on the wall. He blinked again, and was back. He shook his head in confusion.

“Well go ahead, eat up.” Bad said. Ranboo crouched down and started eating the hard potatoes as Bad rambled about the glory of the Egg. “Ah, the Egg…. A glorious creation, destined to rule the SMP. All of its followers will be rewarded when that happens. Y’know, Ranboo, we could use someone like you on our side. You’ve got a great memory.”

Ranboo scoffed. “You’re crazy,” he mumbled, mouth full of potatoes. Bad didn’t hear him. He continued preaching, until Ranboo finished the potatoes. He chucked the empty bag at Bad’s head, which ended his speech.

“.... and so long live the— hey! Did you hear  _ anything  _ I just said?” Bad asked, turning to him.

“Umm, no. Can I leave now?” Ranboo asked again.

“No! I already told you, you muffin. Not until you accept the Egg. Now, I’ll leave you two alone together for a little while—“ He was cut off once again by the sound of multiple voices at the end of the room. He turned in confusion. Through the thick vines, Ranboo could make out three figures.

“Hey, Bad, we’re back, and we’ve brought a friend to deal with your guard!” Puffy shouted.

“Wha— how did you get in here? What did you do to Ant?”

Ranboo heard Techno laugh. “Let’s just say that he’s currently making friends with my buddy Steve. Now, hand over Ranboo or you’ll get a visit from Steve, too.” Ranboo heard the sounds of three swords being pulled from their sheaths.

“I’m afraid I can’t, guys. The Egg will release Ranboo when it feels he is ready.” Bad pulled the bright red trident from behind his back, and the tips ignited into flames. Ranboo shrunk back at the sudden heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the translation of what the Egg said:
> 
> Some followers receive the color of the Egg. Others are leeched of it. It will happen to all of them. The reason cannot be revealed to the Egg's followers, only the Egg must know.


End file.
